Love at first site
by Pippen
Summary: Permission from sir-laid to post this


My name is Kleopatra Dianne Treindy.I is a wepons specialist, mechanical genius, martail arts master, artist, singer, dancer and more. I want to tell you the story of how I met my love Quatre Rababerba Winner.  
  
It was about three years ago I was awaiting my good friend Rebecca James to finish the work on my animal shaped gundam.I called it Ninetails.It was shaped after a fox and was incredibly fast.Even in space.Anyway when she finished.I emedeatly wanted to go into space so I took Ninetails and went.I came across a battle taking place with a human shaped gundam and an Oz mobile suit.I didn\'t help because I didn\'t want to inturupt their battle.I figured they hadn\'t noticed me untill the mobile suit was destroyed and I saw the gundam come toward me.I prepared myself.It attacked and to my surprise the cockpit door opened and my seat jedisind out.The gundam stopped attacking and I lost consunis.  
  
I woke up in a room the was almost completely dark the only light was from a small lamp on a table next to a chair that was next to my bed.The chair had a boy that had fallen asleep.I winced when I tried to get up and noticed I had a large wound on my side from the battle.I walked around the room carefully so I wouldn\'t trip or wake him up.I found a light switch and fliped it.He didn\'t wake up.I went over to him and gently nudged his arm with my hand to wake him up.He still wouldn\'t wake up so I yelled WAKE UP!!!!He emedeatly woke up and looked around then looked at me.I sat down on the bed and winced again.\"You shouldn\'t be up when you\'re hurt like that.\"He said.  
  
\"It\'s not to bad i\'ve felt worse pain.\"I said and looked at my wound.\" You have?Like what?\"He asked looking at me surprised.\"Well let\'s see i\'ve been shot about nine times.Stabbed four times and almost blown up seven times.\" I replied.\"Ouch.You\'ve gone though alot for such a young girl.\"He said and walked over to check my wound.\"Yeah well these days if you\'re not tough you\'re lieble to get killed.It\'s survival of the fittest.\"I said wincing more as he changed the bandages.\" Sorry,anyway I guess I should introduce myself.My name is Quatre Rababa Winner.\" He said.  
  
\"My name is Kleopatra Dianne Treindy,it\'s a pleasure to meet you.\"I said holding out my hand to shake.He shook my hand and then handed me my favorite gun.\"I belive this belongs to you.It fell off your belt when you came out of your mobile suit.\"He said and sat back down on the chair.\"You mean YOU\'RE the pilot of the gundam that attacked me!Damn things really are f***ed up these days.\"I said.\"What do you mean by that?\"He asked.  
  
\"Well a boy your age shouldn\'t be piloting mobile suits.\"I said.\"You pilot one.\"He said lifting an eyebrow.\" So I choose to do that.By my own free will.I wanted to see space.\"I said looking away from him.\"You\'re frome Earth?\"He said looking at me with great intrest.I looked back at him and said\" Born and raised there.It\'s a wonderful place.\"  
  
\"Wow!You lived on Earth!\"He said with excitedment.\"Yeah,what\'s the big deal it\'s just a planet.\"I said looking at him strangely.\"maybe for you but for me it\'s more than just a planet.I\'ve lived in space my whole life,i\'ve only seen Earth a few times.\"He said.\" Okay okay you don\'t have to get all emotional about it.\"I said backing away alittle.\"Gezz,men they always get emotional.\"I said checking to see if I had anymore injurys.I descovered no more and got up and started to leave.\" Where are you going?\"He asked rushing to stop me.\"I have to go.I have to get to my friend Rebecca\'s so I can finish the work on my gundam.\"I said pushing him aside.\"You can\'t go,not like that!\"He said.\"I have to.\"I said and stared to walk to my gundam.I got to it andopened my cockpit.I got in and started it up.I put in the access codes and passwords and then fliped the switches and accedentally pushed the on button for the music player.It started to play a song called The animal song.I figured it was a good thing and searched for my hat I wraped up my hair and stuck it all in my hat when I put it on.Quate caught upp with me and got on top of my gundam and looked down into the cockpit to convince me to stay but I ignored him and restared The animal song.He heard it and looked surprised.He noticed I was typing in access codes while bobbing my head and gave me a strange look.When the song ended I began to play another.I finished entering the codes and looed up at Quatre.He noticed and slipped.He fell on top of me.He lifted his head and began to laugh.I stared to laugh then stopped and said\"Get off me.\"He got off and looked at me.For some reson I blushed,he noticed and blused too.He lowered his head and asked me one last time to stay and wait untill I healed.I finally broke and decided to stay.He helped me out of the cockpit and helped me down.I tripped and fell.He caught me but we both blushed.That night he had voulentered to make sure I would be okay while I slept.He ended up falling asleep before me.I took out my journal and began to write in it.  
  
January 13  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I never thought I would become enfatuated with a boy I hardly know.But something about him.Oh well.  
  
Love,  
  
Kleo  
  
I closed my journal and placed it on the table next to Quatre.I went back to the bed and looked at him.He looks so cute when he\'s sleeping.I thought to myself then realised what I was saying and slapped myself.I looked at him once more and fell asleep.I was there for about a month,each day Quatre and I became closer and closer.Everyday he did things for me.And left me speechless.  
  
He never ceciced to amaze me.And I never ceisced to amaze him.I continued to deney to myself that I liked him.But I knew that I wouldn\'t be able to deney it for long.One night I decided to stay up alittle later and work on my gundam.Quatre was alredy alseep so I didn\'t wake him.I had been working on Ninetails for about and hour when I heard a sound.I drew my gun and poked my head up to see what it was.It was Quatre.I got out of my gundam and went over to him.\"I didn\'t  
  
wake you did I?\"I asked him.He shook his head.The next song on my music player started to play and I blushed because it was a love song.I was going to shut it off but Quatre told me to leave it on.He took my hand which mad my face turn crimson red.He smiled and told me to relax.So I did.He put my right hand on his shoulder and took my left hand in his.His right hand went on my waist and he had began to move.I follewed and we danced to the song.When the song finsihed we stopped dancing and he looked into my eyes.He moved his hands onto my head and pulled my head toward his.His lips touched mine and I pushed him away.\"Kleo?What\'s wrong?\" Quatre said grabbing my hand.I wanted to tell him.I wanted to tell him that I had fallen in love with him.I knew he felt the same way and yet I still felt like I couldn\'t tell.I took a deep breath and said\"Quatre,I think over the past month that I may have. . .\"  
  
\"Yes?\"Quatre asked.  
  
\"I may have fallen in love with you.\"  
  
I looked at him.He looked at me and said\"Kleo. . .I\'ve loved you ever seince I saw you.When I took off your helment after I brought you here I knew you were the one for me.Kleo. . .I love you.\"  
  
\"Quatre. . .Ohh Quatre.\"I said and laied my head on his chest.He put arms around me and held me close.The next day I had to leave to go and finish building Ninetails.I said goodbye to Quatre and everyone who where my new friends and Promised Quatre that we would see each other again.  
  
It was about five months later I was working on Ninetails in Rebecca\'s repair shop when Quatre walked in.\" Quatre!\"I say dropping my wrench.I rushed over to him and hugged him.\"What are you doing here?\"I asked.\"I came to see you.\"He said.\"Quatre,coming to the place I work at is hardly a good place to reunite us don\'t you think?\"I said tilting my head.\"I  
  
think it\'s a wonderful place to see you again.\"He said handing me an envelope.\"Don\'t open that untill 3pm.\" He kissed me on the cheek and left.  
  
\"Who was that?\"Rebecca said walking up behind me.\"REBECCA!!!!Don\'t sneek up on me like that!\"I yelled jumping around.\"Easy there Tiger.I just wanted to know who that was.\"Rebecca said.\"My boyfriend.\"I said.\"Your kidding?\" Rebecca said.\"Nope we meet \'bout six months ago.\"I said.\"Wow!Kleo you have a boyfriend.It\'s about time.\"Rebecca said.I walked past her and threw a dirty towel on her head.\"HEY!!!\"Rebecca yelled.  
  
At three I opened the envelope.It was an invitation to dinner!  
  
On Friday June 12 you are invited to atend dinner with Mr.Quatre Rababa Winner at his home at 122 White Rose Road.At 7:00pm.  
  
I blushed and left work early to get ready.I got my best dress out took a shower and did my hair.I arrived there and my jaw dropped.The house was huge!!!  
  
It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen(mind you I live in it now).I went to the door and rung the doorbell.A butler anwsered and said\"Ahh you must be Miss Kleopatra.Master Quatre never stops talking about you.Please come in he\'s expecting you.I walked in and my jaw dropped lower the main hall was amazing!\"Master Quatre is in the den miss.\"The butler said pointing to double doors on the left.\"Thank you.\"I said and went over to them.I opened one and walked in.Quatre was sitting on a couch in front of the fire,reading a book.\"Hi Quatre.\"I said feeling quite unconfortable now.\"Kleo!I\'m so glad you came.\"Quatre said and came over and gave me a hug.\"Quatre?\"  
  
\"Yes?\"He said.\"YOU\'RE RICH!!!!\"I yelled.\"Easy Kleo.Yes i\'m rich now sit down and i\'ll explian.\"How come you didn\'t tell me before?\"I asked as we walked to the couch.\"What?I can\'t hear you.\"Quatre said.\"Quatre.\"I said.\"I\'m joking Kleo.I didn\'t tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise.\"He said grabbing my hand.I looked at him and smiled.We sat down and he put his arm around me.We sat and watched the fire.\" Quatre?\"I ask looking into his eyes.  
  
\"Yes?\"He said.\"Do you really love me?\"I ask.\"Kleo of course I do.Why would you ask?\"He said.\"Well it\'s just you\'re the first person to love me.Not even my family loves me.Knowing someone loves me is a new feeling.\"I say with tears swelling up in my eyes.\"Kleo. . .You\'ve never been loved before?Oh you poor thing.\"Quatre said pulling me closer to him and embrceing me.\"Master Quatre I hate to inturupt but dinner is ready.\"The butler said.\"Thank you.We\'ll be there in a minute.\"Quatre said looking back.Quatre then looked back at me and wiped the tears away.He smiled and said\"Come on Kleo,cheer up.Where\'s the happy go lucky Kleo the I know.\"I looked at him and smiled.\" That\'s better.\"He said pulling me up.We sat down to eat dinner.  
  
I fely even more unconfortable even though Quatre and I were the only ones in the room.When we finished dinner Quatre took me out on the front balcony.The moon was full and the air was a bit nippy.\"Quatre can you not tell anyone I cried?\"I asked.\"Sure,but why?\"He asked.\"Well if anyone found out tough little Kleo cried they would never let me live it down.\"I said walking over to the edge.\"Kleo,it\'s perfectly normal for people to cry.\"He said putting his arms around me from behind.\"I know but not for me.The last time I cried was when I broke my leg for the first time when I was 6.\"I said.\" Kleo. . .Alright I won\'t tell anyone you cried.\"He said.I turned my head up to look at him and smiled.\" Quatre I love you.\"I said turing around resting my head on his chest.\"I love you to Kleo.\"He said.He put both his hands on each side my head and pulled it towards his.I closed my eyes and put my arms around his neck.Our lips touched and he kissed me.French kissed me even!We stopped kissing and looked into each other\'s eyes.\"It\'s so beautiful!\"Said the butler crying on the maids shoulder.Quatre and I turned around and blushed.We looked at each other and then back at them.We smiled an started to laugh.  
  
The next day I was at my apartment(that I lived in alone)when the phone rang.I anwsered it.It was Quatre.He invited me to the beach.of course I accpted and told I\'d would meet him there.I arrived and it looked like I got there first.I waited for him and had begun to sing.I didn\'t hear Quatre arrive he waited untill I finished then clapped.I turned around and blushed.\"How come i\'ve never heard you sing before?\"He asked putting his hands on his hips and walked over to me.\"I\'m not that good.\"I said blushing more.\"Nonsence you\'re fantastic.Kleo you never ceisce to amaze me.\"Quatre said when he got close to me.He hugged me and took my hand.When walked on the beach,the sand was warm and the air was cool.It was about to rain and it was a beautiful day.Quatre took out a long thin box out of his pocket and handed me it.\"What is it?\"I asked.\"Open it.\"He said smiling.I opened the box and inside was a magnificent dimond neckalace!The dimond was cut into the shape of a rose and there were gold leaves.Real gold leaves.I looked at Quatre then back at the neckalace then back at him.He smiled and helped me put it on.\"You look stunning.\"He said.I blushed and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.Then said\"It\'s beautiful.Thank you.\"Then kissed him on the cheek again.  
  
I was invited over to Quatre\'s place the next day.The butler took me to a room that had no outter wall.Colums were the only thing separating the outside from the inside.The room was filled with cabnets with insturments.There was a white piano in the middle of the room.Quatre was playing a violin with his eyes closed.He hadn\'t noticed I was there yet,so I snuck up and put one hand on my hip and waited untill he finished.I clapped when he did and made him jump alitte.\"You\'re pretty good.You know I used to play an insturment.\"I said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.\"Really? What?\"He asked.\"Flute.\"I said.\"Of course that was years ago.I\'ve forgotten everything on how to play one,it\'s doesn\'t matter though flute wasn\'t really the insturment I wanted to play.\"  
  
\"What was?\"He asked putting away his violin.\"Piano.\"I said.\"Piano,I could teach you how to play if you wanted.\" Quatre said walking over to the piano.\" That would be great but not right now.Tomarrow maybe?\"I said walking over and kissing him on the lips the walking over to the entrance from outside.He followed me and tried to kiss me.I put my finger over his lips and said\"No. . .If you want to kiss me you\'re gonna have to catch me first.\"I bolted out on to the grass.He followed me and caught up in no time.He grabbed my hand which made me spin around.He caught me before I fell and gave he me a sly grin.Then kissed me.  
  
Over the next month we did so many things together.He had me move out of my apartment and come live with him in his place.He tought me how to waltz.And also how to play piano.We made a song together and recored it.It was called Heaven.I tought him how to rollerblade.We spent alot of time together.  
  
Then I had to leave.Rebecca wanted Ninetails detroyed seince I wouldn\'t use it.It would take about a year to take apart it because she didn\'t want the metals to get destoryed.Quatre offered to come along but I declined.I wanted him to go,I didn\'t want to leave without him,but if he ever found out where Rebecca\'s place was and who she was. . . I would have to kill him.I didn\'t want that so I left him and went to Rebecca\'s.  
  
Rebecca actually was a princess and lived on a private colony she had built especcialy for her family and her.She was a genius in many fields but mostly in scince and machinery.She helped me because we had been friends since her and I were kids.I was a member of her royal court and it was my job to make sure that her family was never discovered.Of course she knew that I couldn\'t do it so she made an army to watch the colony.She let me live in peace back on Earth but were always in contact.I promised never to tell anyone about her being a princess or about her home,and if I did I would hve to kill the person.I had lost my thurst for blood after meeting Quatre so I was very careful in keeping the secret.  
  
I was going to miss Quatre but I knew I had to go.If anyone got a hold of Ninetails and used it\'s super mode not even the gundams could defeat it.Then all of human kind would be doomed.\" Kleo.\"Quatre said before I left.\"Kleo please promise me you\'ll come back.\" Quatre took my hands and looked me in the eyes.They we\'re full of concern and love.\"I promise Quatre I will come back.But will you wait for me?\"I said.\" Of course Kleo.I would wait untill the end of time for you.\"He said.We kissed and I said goodbye one last time.I got on to the plane that Rebecca had sent and watched Quatre and his servants which who had grown quite fond of me wave goodbye as the plane took off.Then I saw Quatre\'s butler start crying as he waved.I waved to them untill they were no longer in my sight.  
  
When I came back a year later I was picked up by one of Quatre\'s limos and taken to his manion.When I arrived I was told to meet Quatre in the garden.He wanted to ask me something.I waited and waited,wondering what he wanted to ask me.Then Quatre walked up to me and greeted me as if I had been brought back from the dead after a thousand years.Of course I was extremly happy to see him and enjoyed being back home.I asked Quatre what it was he wanted to ask me.He got down on one knee and then I knew.He was proposing!I hesitated and reminded him that nither one of us were able to get married yet.He said he had already cocidered that and said that we could wait untill I graduated collage to get married.Untill then we could be engaged.I thought for a moment and finally. . . I said yes!The engagement ring he gave me was incredible!The band was pure gold and had my favorite gems on it,emeralds and dimonds in the shape of a heart.It was engraved inside and said  
  
To my love.I will love you For All Time.  
  
Tears of joy swelled up in my eyes and I leaped into his embrace and kissed him.That day we spent every waking moment together.We were so happy.  
  
That was three years ago.About two weeks ago Quatre and I got in a fight.I started it but before I could apollogise he had said that maybe we needed a break and had let me stay in his beach manion untill we both cooled our heads.I haven\'t heard from him since I arrived here at the beach manion.Quatre doesn\'t know how much i\'ve cried missing him.Even though it\'s only been two weeks it is worse than being away from him for a year because I know that he\'s mad at me and it hurts.I wrote a song and played it on my guitar called Goodbye to you.It\'s about midnight and everynight and day I wait.I want to apollogise but everytime I call Geoffy,Quatre\'s butler anwsers and says he\'s still madand tells me to try later.Geoffry is my friend and wanted to make sure that Quatre and I got back together happily.*sigh*I look down at my engagement ring and begin to cry again.\" QUATRE I\'M SORRY!!!!\"I wail over the edge of my balcony.Even though I know he isn\'t there.Today I recived a call from Geoffry.\"Miss Kleo,I have some disturbing news.\"Geoffry said.I knew it was about Quatre by his tone.\"Why?What happened?\"I said.\"Master Quatre was attacked and was rushed to the hospital.  
  
I gasped and asked what hospital.\" Lassen Hospital.Good luck Miss Kleo.\" Geoffy said.I hung up the phone and didn\'t rush to leave.Goeffy informed me that Quatre\'s injury\'s weren\'t bad he would be out of the hospital in the next day.The most serious wound he got was a broken leg and I figured that Quatre of all people could handle it.  
  
I arrived at the hospital about an hour and a half later and was esscorted by the crying Geoffry,to Quatre\'s room.I walked in and saw that Quatre was asleep.I didn\'t dare wake him up.I was a bit upset that his bodyguards didn\'t stop this from happening but at the same time glad because now I could sit by his side untill he healed just like he did for me.I sat down beside him on the visitor\'s chair and looked at him.His face had scraches on it and his arms and chest were scrached too.His right arm had a large,but not deep cut.Judging by the cleaness of the slice a knife did it.Quatre\'s leg had been broken in three places and I felt quite bad seeing him that way.I regreted heving the fight even more because if we hadnt\'t had the fight maybe I could have prevented the attack.I touched Quatre\'s face and wiped the hair away from his eye,and kissed him on the forehead.I closed my eyes and sat down.Quatre began to stir.\" K...Kleo?Is that you?\"Quatre said trying to sit up.I pressed his chest softly,not to hurt him,down and told him not to get up.\"Quatre,i\'m so sorry.I should have realised how important that was to you.I shouldn\'t have said anything,I don\'t know what I was thinking.I was being selfish. . .I am sorry.\" I said with my head hanging.\" Kleo. . .I forgive you and i\'m sorry too.Instead of handling it like an adult I actted like a child and just booted you out.I should have done more responsivly and talked it out with you.I men we\'re engaged and are going to be married in a few years,when we have fights then I can\'t just kick you out,I really should have stoped to think about my actions.i should have done what I do best and come to a compromise with you.Kleo do you forgive me too?\"He said taking my hand.I looked up and looked in to his eyes\"Of course Quatre.\"I said smiling.We kissed andI left because visiting hours ended.  
  
Quatre and I are now happily together back at his manion last night we danced and it was like a fariy tale!Quatre wore a tux complete with white rose.And I wore a dress he bought me.It was emerald green silk and came with emerald colored glass slippers.It also hed emerald green silk gloves and earings to match.It was a beautiful night and like most love storys i\'m sure it will end with. . .  
  
And they lived happily ever after. 


End file.
